jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gold Experience Requiem/@comment-24120087-20160802045035/@comment-27775853-20170416050032
Well, I'm not sure Diavolo's ability is EXACTLY the same as DIO's, but their abilities are similar enough that there's no reason to believe that their abilities shouldn't have similar effects. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSuXGvPyJmo Go to that video, skip it to 3 minutes and then watch it, this explains how King Crimson works. People are motionless simply because when they are carrying the action they go through, Diavolo using his epitaph can perfectly predict what happens in 10 seconds and also allow when him to freely move, people are stuck as "sleeping puppets slaves" (Xforts words, not mine), allowing him to karate chop someone in the neck or punch them through the heart, and after the time skip/erasure is over, the target would realise they are in a position that they never knew they went to. This is why it's similar to DIO's time stop. DIO's time stop and Diavolo's time skip/erasure is similar enough to the point that when they are put in a death battle situation, whoever attacks first would win. Since GER effortlessly nullified EVERYTHING Diavolo did, including him using the time skip/erasure after and even DURING it happened (in that one scene where Diavolo time skipped, threw blood at Giorno's eyes and just when he was about to attack Giorno in the time skip, a wasp flew by and landed in Diavolo's hand. When Diavolo looked at the wasp and his hand, he saw that the blood that he threw at Giorno's eyes were back into his hand. Not only does the wasp being able to move implies that Diavolo's time skip/erasure was nullified, it it also imply that GER can nullify a time user's ability even when they are in the middle of a manipulated time frame. This also implies that Diavolo's time skip/erasure hasn't even reached 10 seconds, yet it still got nullified, showing that GER can react/move in even erased/skipped time.) so yeah, Diavolo's ability should be have an effect similar to DIO's ability. As for how GER knew about King Crimson's ability... No one knows okay? Diavolo, being who he is, NEVER revealed information that's in any way associated to himself, not only that, but he used his ability several times in front of other characters but no character knows what his actual ability is because of how complicated it is. For GER to know it means that either GER has awareness to temporal abilities, or it has an unexplained precognitive ability (which, is only a speculation, so the former is more likely). The frames from the manga doesn't count because it's a book? EVERYTHING that came from Araki (the Creator and Author of Jojo) is canon, so the manga is canon as well. The video even proves that characters are motionless/sleeping slaves during the time skip/erasure, so yeah it counts. GER doesn't need to realise in order to react. E.g if a ball was about to fly towards your head, and someone near you said "Duck" and you have good reflexes, you can just duck down without knowing why you have to do it. Reacting isn't just a conscious behaviour, but also a subconscious behaviour, an instinctual one. You can react to things without needing to know the reason behind it. And GER having infinite reaction speed means something like this should be no problem for him. If I was the GER stand and I stood besides Giorno (or wherever), if in an attosecond i see Giorno about to collapse on the ground, I simply just use the Return to Zero ability and the problem is solved. Heck it even says so in the personality section of this page, GER's main purpose is to PROTECT Giorno, meaning it's thinking is essentially "Protect Giorno Protect Giorno Protect Giorno Protect Giorno" and when GER is attacking Giorno's offender it would think "Protect Giorno and attack Enemy simultaneously Protect Giorno and attack enemy Simultaneously", and sinc there is no evidence to suggest that GER does anything besides those two, that would be what it does, and what it does best. To protect Giorno. Good amount of time has passed? I don't think GER would just simply leave Giorno's corpse like that, heck seeing what GER has SHOWN, no time would have passed at all. Even if that happen, no one knows what would happen as the only other Requiem Stand that is should be unaffected when its user should die for a good amount of time should be Silver Chariot Requiem, so the answer is maybe? GER can be killed when it doesn't have/use Return to Zero? Then that wouldn't even be "GER", that would just be "Gold Experience with upgraded life giving". And no one knows if it COULD be killed, no character has tried to attack it directly, but based on how it's ability work, it most likely wouldn't even die from anything short of Multiversal Reality Warping anyways.